The twists and turns of life
by Val Marsal
Summary: Cornelia and Caleb are married and living in Meridian. What is going to happen when Cornelia can not stand Caleb's attitud? This is my first story so I hope you like it Any help with spelling is welcomed
1. Why are you doing this to me?

**I don't own W.I. T.C.H**

**I 'd like to say THANK YOU to AshleySwift13 , who read this story first^^**

Normal POV

**_Flashback a year ago_**

_It was a beautiful sunset in Meridian, and under a great oak was a couple…._

_"Cornelia" said the rebel leader_

_"Yes?" said Cornelia who was lying on his chest_

_" I don't want you to feel that you have to say yes , I would understand if you don't want…..well…would you marry me?" He said with a shy smile._

_"What? Are you serious?"_

_"Is that a no?"_

_" I don't know" she said not looking at him and with sadness in her voice_

_" Why are you sad my love? I didn't want to make you sad but please tell me , why don't you know if you want to be my wife?" He said while pulling a finger under her chin to make her look at him, at this moment they were sit._

_"Is just that we live in different worlds, how are we going to handle that?"_

_"Well, I was thinking about it and what do you think about living here in Meridian with me?"_

_"But my family, my friends, the college, t….."Caleb didn't let her speak more by putting a peck on her lips._

_"Shhhh, you could go and see them whenever you want and the college…we'll think about it later ok?, I just want to have you here with me and be able to see you every morning by my side, I swear you I'm going to give you the life you deserve , anything you want , and.."_

_"Yes" she said in a whisper_

_"What did you…"_

_"I said YES Caleb, I want to be your wife and I'm going to live here in Meridian with you but…." She said with a smile_

_"But…." He looked at her encouraging her to speak_

_"I want a ring"_

_" I think I can do something….mmmmm let me see" as he was talking he pulled out a little box and he knelt in front of her letting see a beautiful ring with an emerald in the middle. "Do you like it?"_

_"Is beautiful I love it" She said in astonishment_

_He put the ring on her finger, kissed it and then He kissed her passionately , after the kiss they looked at each other for a while, then she said:_

_"I love you Caleb Hart"_

_"I love you too Cornelia Hale, with all my heart"_

**End Flashback**

Cornelia was in Elyon's castle (in one of the living rooms) remembering the day Caleb proposed to her

"It was a beautiful day" she said outloud.

"What?" said Elyon who has just arrived.

"Nothing" Cornelia said looking at her friend.

"So, what did you need me for?"

"I just want to tell you that I'm…..pregnant "

"What! That's great, can I be the godmother?, does Caleb know? Do you want a boy or a girl?" Elyon wanted to ask more but her lungs stopped her.

"Ely breathe! yes you can , no He doesn't know , I want a boy and before you ask I'm 4 months pregnant"

"When did you notice it?" said Ely with a frown

"Today morning, I know that is strange but today I was in Earth for a check and my doctor said "I didn't know you were pregnant" and I was like "pregnant?" and etc."

"You must tell Caleb now" Elyon said with the bigger smile she had.

"I don't know…. He's maybe busy" Cornelia said with a sad voice.

"But he's going to be a father!" Ely was so excited that she didn't notice the sadness in Cornelia's voice.

"I know but I'm afraid" Cornelia confessed

"Why?" said Ely with concern..

"Because He may not want to have a baby right now"

"Obviously he wants! He loves you!"

At that moment a servant entered

"Your majesty the dinner is served"

"Thanks you can go" the servant left the room "Do you want to stay?" She said to her best friend.

"Yes just give me a minute"

"Ok" Ely left the room

"Why are you doing this to me?" Cornelia said and a single tear caressed her face, before leaving, She saw her husband working in the field.

**Let me know what you think, I know is a little short but is only the begining ^^**


	2. Dizziness

**I don't own W.I.T.C.H**

**Lexvan: Thanks! I think in this chapter you're going to see that YES there is more than this^^**

**AshleySwift13 : I really hope you like this chapter ^^**

It was 11 o' clock and Cornelia was lying alone in her bed, she was thinking about how changed her husband was, suddenly the door opened and Caleb came in.

"Hey"

"I thought you were sleeping" said Caleb making his way to his side.

"I wanted to speak with so I waited…"

"Mmmmmm can we talk later? please I'm really tired" he said yawning

"It's important"

"I know, we'll talk tomorrow morning before I left to the work, ok?"

"Ok" she said knowing that she wasn't going to make him talk.

"Good night" He kissed her check and then he fell asleep.

"Good night" she said more for herself than for him.

She knew that that was going to happen, it was always the same thing with Caleb, he was busy, tired, …he never had time for her, he didn't care about her, and now that she was pregnant, what if he doesn´t care about the baby either?. She decided that it was better to sleep now and she dreamed with a little baby in her arms.

**The next morning**

Cornelia woke up and noticed that Caleb wasn't there, again.

_Really? I told him that this was important!_ She thought a little upset.

_**Flashback**_

"I want you to promise me that you are going to make mi little girl happy" said Harold Hale

"I promise you that the only thing in my mind will always be make her happy " said a smiling Caleb

"I want you to visit us often, I know that Meridian isn't near but with a fold you can fix it, can't you?" said Lillian

"Yes we can and we're going to come as often as possible, but first we want to tell you that we are not going to marry in a church" said Cornelia

"Why?" Elizabeth Hale asked

"You know that I don't really have a religion and neither does Caleb" said Cornelia calmly

"If it isn't in a church…. Where are you going to marry?" asked her mother

"We're getting marry in a civil ceremony here, and in Meridian's traditional rite, I hope you're not angry"

"Obviously not sweetheart if that is what you want and it makes you happy is ok for us" said Harold before Elizabeth could said something

"Thanks"

"And Caleb welcome to our family" said Harold who embraced him like a son

"Thank you" said Caleb.

_**END FLASHBACK**_

_I don't want to think about it anymore -_at that moment her stomach growled –_I think we're hungry._ She caressed her stomach and walked to the kitchen.

Caleb and Cornelia's house was more a mansion than a house, it has three floors, a pool, a lake, a garden around the house,... and the most important: it was near to Ely's castle. Most of the time Cornelia was in the castle working with Ely, her job involved helping to create new employments and establishing the wages, she had an office in the castle and she was really good in her job, with the time all the servants liked her and treated her with respect.

When Cornelia arrived to the kitchen she found Mira, one of her two maids, making the breakfast.

"Good morning Mira" said Cornelia smiling at her

"Good morning Mrs." She said doing a reverence

"You know ,that isn't necessary " Cornelia said with a frown.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Is just that you are like a Duchess and I must treat you with respect" Cornelia was going to argue but something came to her mind

"Do you know at what time Caleb left?"

"About an hour ago, I'm going to serve you the breakfast" Mira said as she took the plate

"Let me help you" Said Cornelia taking the plate in her hands but at that moment a little dizziness came to her and the plate fell to the ground.

"I'm sorry" said Cornelia as she took her head in her hands

"Are you ok?" said Mira looking at Cornelia with concern

"Yes, it was just a little dizziness"

"A dizziness….Hey don't do that!" Mira said because Cornelia was collecting the pieces of the plate in her hands.

" O fu…." Cornelia was saying but Mira stopped her.

"Don't say bad words, look what you have done, you're bleeding!...come here let me help you"

Mira took Cornelia's hands under the water and dry her wound, after that she bandaged her hand.

"Thanks" said Cornelia with a little smile

"No problem, but you have to take care of yourself girl! Look, now I have to prepare the breakfast again!"Mira and Cornelia started to laugh.

**IN THE CASTLE**

"Your majesty, this are the plans we have made in case of an attack as you wished" said Caleb giving a ton of papers to Ely.

"Thanks and Caleb you don't have to call me "Your majesty" just Elyon is ok" she said smiling

"But Your…"

"Caleb.."

"Ok Elyon, do you need something more?" he asked ready to leave

"No thanks" Caleb was leaving but Ely remembered something

"Caleb wait" she shouted

"Yes?"

"What did Cornelia told you yesterday?"

"What about?"

"Just think, is something important "

"No she didn't tell me anything yesterday, Elyon what is going on? Is she okay? , does she need something and she doesn't want to tell me?" Caleb said with concern

_Your attention _Ely thought

"No, nothing, don't worry about it, I think she's going to tell you soon"

"Elyon I know your lying, where is Cornelia? I just remembered that we were supposed to talk this morning" Caleb said looking around.

"She hasn't come, Mira said she was feeling sick" Elyon was analyzing his reaction.

"What? Why she didn't tell me she felt sick?"

"Do you want to go and see her?" Ely asked hopping a "yes"

"Later, I have to work" He said looking at the ground

"But ….."

"It's ok Elyon I'm going to see her as soon as I finish my work" and then he left.

_I can't believe what you have said Caleb, after everything Cornelia left for you? if there is something I'm not going to let happen is that my godson has to support this. I can feel you love her but, why is your job more important than your wife?_ Ely thought as she was making her way to go and see her best friend.

**CALEB'S POV**

I can't forget what Elyon told me this morning, I don't want Cornelia to be sick I don't want her to feel bad or sad, I want her to be happy….I know I'm not spending a lot of time with her lately but I promised her that I was going to give her the life she deserves and if that means that I have to work more to give her that life I'm going to do it, even if I can't spend the time I want with her, I 'm sure she understands that, and besides, she's working and busy too. I'm going to see her tonight, is incredible how the idea of see her makes my heart beats faster, well I'm going to work hard because I know that if I do it I'll be able to be at home early and spend more time with my angel.

**So, what do you think?Let a review and let me know it ^^**


	3. The truth

**I DON'T OWN W.I.T.C.H**

**AshleySwift13 and Lexvan thanks!:) ^^**

**CORNELIA'S POV**

Since this morning I have been feeling really bad , I know Mira is only worry about me but I don't want to eat, I don't want to sleep, I have a horrible headache and my temperature is getting higher every second! I need to tell Caleb that I'm pregnant but first Mira has to know.

"Mira" I said as louder as I could

"Yes Mrs.?" she said as she gave me a glass

"I need to tell you that I'm pregnant" I said at once because I didn't want to said it twice

"That you are….pregnant?...Wow!that's incredible , now I understand what happened this morning" then she looked at me suspiciously.

"Does Mr. Caleb know?"

"No, but I'm going to tell him tonight, what time is it?" I didn't know because I had spent all day in bed

"It's 4 o' clock, are you hungry?"

"No I'm not I just want to…..Ely!" I said as I saw my best friend at my door

"Cornelia you look horrible!"

"Thanks!" I said sarcastically.

"You know what I mean, how are you doing?" she said as she sat by my side

"Bad, I'm really feeling very sick and I don't want to think that Alex is sick or something" at the thought of that I felt tears in my eyes

"Alex?" Ely asked

"Yes, Alex is the name that I want for my son"

The rest of the day we talked about my work and we decided that when the baby arrived I was going to work in my home, she didn't want me to work but I don't want to stop helping. I know I'm going to have to take it easy but I won't stop at all. It was 9 o' clock when Ely left, I was feeling better and I told Mira that she could leave.

It was 9:20 when I saw Caleb at the door, this had to be a dream I couldn't believe that Caleb is here.

**CALEB'S POV**

It was 9 o' clock and I couldn't wait to see Cornelia, I was worry about her and I needed to be sure that she's ok, I went home and I found that Mira and Mary were talking at the kitchen.

"Good night Mr." they said

"Good night, how is Cornelia feeling?"

"She's better but she wanted to sleep and I left her alone" Mira said with a strange look

"I'm going to see her, good night" I run to my room and I found my angel looking at me surprised, I went to bed and embraced her for a moment, then I whisper in her ear "how are you my love?, I came as soon as I can" She was pale and cold but in her eyes was a light I had never seen before.

"I'm fine but we need to talk" she said slowly, it was as if she had no strength to speak.

"Don't say anything we can talk later….."

"NO!" She shouted "we need to speak now, as I told you yesterday this is important!" she was angry but I saw that she was using all her strength saying those words, as I said before I don't want her to be hurt and seeing her like this was breaking my heart.

"Ok love but don't shout"

"I….I'm…pregnant" she said in a whisper

"Are you kidding me?" ¿¡PREGNANT!? That's impossible; if she were pregnant she must be like 4 months…

"this isn't a joke, is it?, but you must be like…." She didn't let me finish

"4 months pregnant, yes I'm" she said calmly.

**CORNELIA'S POV**

Yes! I told him the truth, but now I'm feeling very weak and I know that he is going to start the questions…

"When did you notice it?"

"I found it….." before I could finish he started to shout

"WHEN? 3 MONTHS AGO? WHY YOU DIDN'T TELL ME!?IT'S MY BABY TOO" he let me alone in the bed and walked to the door

"Where are you going?" is he really going to leave?

"To work" he said coldly

"But…." I wanted to stop him but he close the door behind him

I started to cry, like I thought he doesn't want a baby, what am I supposed to do? I wanted to run after him but I started to feel bad, the headache came back and my temperature began to rise, then I just remember that all became black.

**CALEB'S POV**

4 months pregnant, she's 4 months pregnant! I can't believe it, why she didn't tell me before? I'm her husband and the father of the baby inside her, and all the day I was worry thinking that she was sick!. I had thought about being a father, but not now, it's not that I don't want to have a baby with her, is just that in this moment my work is taking almost all my time and if we have a baby I want to spend all the time with them. Why am I feeling guilty? I think I didn't have to shout at her but I just thought that she didn't want to tell me because she didn't trust me.

I saw my father coming to me and I tried to make the best smile I could.

"Hi son" he said

" Hi"

"Are you ok? Is Cornelia ok?" he asked with a worry look

" Yes she is but …..you're going to be a grandfather? I said not looking at him

"Really? That's great! Congratulations !" he said embracing me

"Thanks" I said in a whisper

"Aren't you happy?" he asked

"Yes, obviously I'm, can I went to your home tonight?"

"Why?"

"Cornelia and I argued and I'm sure she doesn't want to see me " I said sad

"Ok, and don't worry you're going to fix thing, like you ever do"

"I hope so"

Then I spent the night with my dad, he didn't asked anything and the next morning I left early to work.

**CORNELIA'S POV**

When I woke up I knew Caleb hadn't come tonight, but I didn't want to think about it, I took a shower and the left to the castle (without taking breakfast) Ely just looked at me and didn't say anything, I love her for that, she understands even if I don't tell her a word. She told me Caleb was working and I keep silent; after the lunch I told her what had happened last night and she said "I don't think he doesn't want a child is just a misunderstanding, give him time". I know she's right but I had made a decision : My priority will always be my child and if Caleb doesn't want to be there for him I'm going to be like a father/mother; after all is my child and I love him with all my heart, like I love his father, but now Alex is the most important thing in my life.

**What do you think? ^^let a review**


	4. 7months pregnant

**I want to thank AshleySwift13, Lexvan and imustbeanimmortal ^^**

**3MONTHS LATER**

**CALEB'S POV**

3 months have passed since the night that Cornelia told me that she was pregnant and in those 3 months I have been spending less time with her, not because our fight but now a new enemy had appeared: Terzan, another kingdom, had declared us the war!I'm the army's captain and I must be there planning the attacks and all the strategies, as a consequence of that I've been only a few days at home, the last time I saw Cornelia was 2 weeks ago and…. She was beautiful!she had a new light in her eyes and she told me that we were going to have a boy, we didn't have a lot of time to talk but she told me she wanted "ALEX" as the name of our son, I told her that it was ok, whatever that makes her happy makes me happy, the only thing that had really change in her was her stomach, it was big and when I caressed it I could feel the baby kicking, that was one of the best moments in my life, the sad part is that now I'm in the field waiting for the enemy's attack while my wife is at home taking care of herself and our unborn baby alone.

**CORNELIA'S POV**

_**FLASHBACK **_**(the**_** day after the argument)**_

_At 9 o'clock I left the castle and walked to my house, when I arrived Caleb was waiting for me in the living room_

"_Hey" he said _

"_Hi" I said in a whisper, I didn't want to fight again_

"_Come here I need to tell you something" he was sitting on the couch and was trying to avoid eye contact. I sat by his side and he took my hands in his_

"_I'll be gone for a few weeks" I thought that we were going to talk about our baby!_

"_Why?" I wanted to cry at that moment_

"_Because Terzan, a kingdom near to us, had declared us the war and I'm the captain so I must be there, I really hope you can understand" Now I can understand why he was sad_

"_Yes I do understand but I just want you to take care" I didn't want him to be hurt …..Or death, I wanted to talk about our relationship and our son but I understood that this wasn't the right moment._

"_Don't worry about me, I'm going to be fine" he said but I knew that there was something more than that_

"_Are you ok?"_

"_I…I think that ….. I 'm sorry, for shouted at you tonight" wow I didn't see that coming_

_BAM BAM BAM_

_Someone was trying to knock down the door!_

"_Is open" was all Caleb could say_

_At that moment Vathek appeared with a worry face_

"_Caleb we need to leave now!they're attacking us !" at that moment I could see that he was bleeding, I don't want Caleb, MY CALEB ,to get hurt!_

"_Caleb please wait, why don't you say Ely to stop them" Ely is a powerful queen, isn't she? She could stop them all!_

"_That is out of the rules" _

"_The rules?" What was he talking about?_

"_Yes, if they declared us an "Army war" we can´t use powers to defend us or attack them, it must be an army" he said _

"_I know you two need to talk but please do it later" said Vathek at the door_

"_Caleb let me go with you, I can help you and they won't notice it" I said desperately, I wanted to help him!_

"_NO!, What is wrong with you? You're pregnant! You c.."_

"_You're pregnant?" said Vathek_

"_Yes I'm, but Caleb please let me help" I was begged him!_

"_No way, MIRA!" He shouted_

"_Yes Mr." she said appearing in the kitchen's door_

"_Don't let her go" he ordered her while standing up_

"_Yes Mr." she said taking me for the shoulders._

"_Caleb!" I shouted at him, I didn't want to stay here like a useless!_

"_You need to rest and stay calm; I'll be back as soon as possible" when he finished he gave me a peck on the lips and then did the same with my stomach, I didn't want to let him go, not now that the things started to get better! But he left and I started to cry in Mira's arms._

_**END FLASBACK**_

_**FLASHBACK (2 WEEKS AGO)**_

_**IN THE CASTLE**_

"_Do you know something about Caleb?" I asked my best friend_

"_No, no yet" she said calmly_

"_I was in a check this morning and the doctor said that we'll have a boy" I said trying to sound happy, at that moment a servant entered_

"_Your majesty, the Captain Caleb is here" hearing those words my heart began to beat fast_

"_Bring him here now!" Ely ordered_

"_Cornelia calm down" she said noticing my anxious expression._

"_I want to know if he's fine Ely I can't wait" I said making my way to the door but at that moment Caleb entered, I run towards him and embraced him tight, he did the same but a few seconds later he let me go and put a hand over my stomach, at that moment I felt a little kick in it._

"_Caleb?" I said in a whisper_

"_Yes my love?" at the sound of his voice I felt my knees weak_

"_Are you ok?" I asked noticing a little cuts in his arms_

"_Now I'm" he said looking at me and caressing my stomach_

"_Mhmmmmm" Ely coughed_

"_Oh, I'm sorry Elyon, love can you wait me outside? I need to talk with Elyon" my husband said serious._

"_B.."_

"_Shhhhh, please" he was really serious _

"_Ok" I said and then I left_

_The minutes passed and I was walking in the hall, and walking…..and walking…_

_Suddenly the door opened and I saw my husband and my best friend with concern looks._

"_I'm going to let you two talk" and Ely left_

"_What's wrong Caleb, don't try to hide things to me" I said serious_

"_Is just…..well, we are losing the war and I need to be there for a very long time, it will be almost a year and…."he was sad …and so was I, then I realized:_

"_You won't be here when our baby…"_

"_I know" He said calmly_

_I thought about it for a minute then I said_

"_We'll have a boy" I wanted to end the silence and I tried to sound happy_

"_R..re..really?" he asked and a smile started to form in his face_

"_Yes, and I don't know if you want but…. I want "Alex" for our son's name" I really liked that name but he is his father and he has to agree._

"_If you want it it's ok for me" _

"_Thanks"_

"_Why? You are going to give me a beautiful son, it's me who has to be thanked not you!"_

_I wanted to say something but I couldn't find the words, suddenly Caleb hugged me and I did the same, we stayed like that until Elyon appeared and said that Caleb had to leave._

"_Don't forget that I love you and Alex" he said after giving me a kiss and then he knelt and said looking at my stomach_

"_Take care of your mom till I return" then he kissed my stomach and left._

_I wanted to cry but that wasn't good for Alex so I just stood there with Ely by my side._

_**END FLASHBACK**_

I was in Alex's room looking at the wall that Hay Lin decorated when I heard steps coming.

"Hey Corny" I didn't have to look around to know who was

"Irma ….. I have told you a thousand times that I DON'T LIKE THAT NICKNAME!" I shouted at her and when I turned around I saw Will, Irma, Tarane, and Hay Lin.

"Hi girls, what are you doing here?"

"We can't visit our favorite earth guardian?" Said Will

"Obviously you can! I said a and then I hugged them

"Corny you are like a watermelon!" said Irma

"Thanks….do you want something?" I asked

"No thanks" they said

"Ok let's talk in the living room"

I spent all the day with the girls and they told me about their lives and a big surprise:…Will is pregnant too, well she's only 2 months pregnant but Alex is going to have his first friend really soon.

Will is living with Matt in Heatherfield but sometimes they have to travel because of Matt' s concerts, he's being successful with Cobalt Blue, Will is studying veterinary and for first time in her life she's having good notes!

Irma doesn't have boyfriend right now, but she has her own dept and she's working on the radio, she said she was going to study "later" but I don't know if she said that because I wanted her to.

Tarane is still with Niguel and she travels with Will because Niguel is Cobalt Blue new member, she's studying psychology and is the best of her class …nothing new…

Hay Lin is still with Eric and she's becoming a great designer with her sewing classes, and she´s studying art in some academy.

When I told the girls about my relationship with Caleb all agreed and said that I needed to speak with him and that they would be always with me, it was 10:30 o' clock when they left and that night I dreamed with our final battle against Phobos.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

I awoke to the sound of hooves and I thought 2 options: we lost the war, we won the war...but Caleb said "a year" not three weeks…. I run as fast as I could with my stomach and I found Mira and Mary very happy

"What is going on?" I asked knowing the answer

"We won the war!" they said

I looked through the window and there was our army with the flag going to the castle, I took a shower and I run to the castle, when I arrived I saw Aldarn he smiled at me and I returned his smile but when I saw Caleb everybody in the room disappeared, apparently I couldn't move so he came to me and we kissed like we hadn´t in seven months.

"I love you" he said when our kiss ended

"Not as much as I do" I said in a whisper, then I felt a hand on my stomach

"How is Alex doing?" he asked with a smile

"Fine…great actually" I was smiling too, I knew that I had to speak with him about our relationship but that could wait.

"We can talk about the war later tonight we are going to celebrate!" said Elyon and we left to our house ready for the party.

**LATER THAT DAY**

"Are you ready love?" said Caleb at the door

"Yes I'm let's go"

We arrived at the castle and I saw the girls, they came to us and congratulated Caleb, we were talking until Elyon appeared, she began to speak and she called Caleb, everybody was clapping and the girls and I were sitting in the principal table, when Caleb began to speak I started to feel a sharp pain in my stomach

"W…Will" I said trying not to scream

"Yes? What is wrong" she said seeing the pain in my face

"My stomach" I whispered

"Corny you are pale as a ghost!" Irma screamed and everybody became silent

"Cornelia!"Said Elyon and Caleb running towards me

Caleb knelt in front of me and took me by the hands

"Are you ok my love?" Really? What a stupid question!

"No, m….my st..my stomach …I think Alex …" I started to cry

"That's impossible you are only 7 months pregnant" said Elyon

"Take me to Earth right now I need a doctor" I said only to Caleb

"Will I need a fold near to the hospital right now" he said lifting me bridal style

Will opened a fold and Caleb run to the hospital with me in his arms, I was so scared!Alex can't be born now! He's not ready! I just closed my eyes and tried not to think in the pain.

I don't know how but I was in my doctor's office when I opened my eyes

"Cornelia what is wrong?" she said while Caleb was putting me on the stretcher.

"I feel a lot of pain in my stomach" Caleb took one of my hands and was caressing it, my doctor did a quick check and she told with a worry face

"You are going to give birth now"

The worst of my nightmares was beginning.

**What do you think? please review!^^**


	5. Your Alex

**Hey everyone! I know it took me so long , blame my school not me, I hope you really enjoy this chapter ^^**

**I DON'T OWN W.I.T.C.H**

Cornelia had been trying to give birth naturally for almost 6 hours, she was exhausted and with every second the doctors were more convinced, she needed a C-section.

They let her rest for a while and Caleb, who was beside her, took her hand

"I know you can do it, and soon we're going to have our Alex in our arms" he kissed her hand and she just closed her eyes

"I want him to be like you" she was ignoring the pain and trying to hold back the tears, because of the pain and the feeling that there was something wrong with her baby.

"We'll know it soon" at that moment a nurse entered and said that they needed inject her the epidural, Caleb embraced her as the nurse injected her.

"Well, now we have to go to the surgery room" said the nurse as she pulled the stretcher

When they arrived at the surgery room's door she said

"I'm sorry Sir, but you have to stay here"

"But I can't leave her!" he didn't want to let her alone in this moment

"I'm sorry but this is an order, this is a dangerous surgery because of her state, please let us do our work" she was trying to pull the stretcher but Cornelia stopped her

"Stop please is just a second…. Caleb I'm going to be fine and so will Alex you just have to wait a few minutes, I'd like you to be there with me but the doctor said you can't, just stay calm, do it for us" she was apparently calm and as she said that she let go Caleb's hand, he sighed and then whispered in her ear

"I'll be here waiting for you" he gave her a peck on the lips and caressed her stomach before leaving them go

**SURGGERY ROOM**

**CORNELIAS' POV**

The nurse left me in the center of a big room full of strange machines and doctors; they covered my vision with a blue blanket, I only could see them "working" on me but I didn't feel anything, I didn't know how much time had passed but suddenly I heard a baby crying,… my baby….. my Alex crying!

I was really tired and I could only whisper using all my strength, but I wanted to have Alex in my arms

"Please give me my baby" I said, but in that moment I saw them taking my baby out of the room

"What are you doing? ALEX! BRING ME MY BABY BACK, WHAT'S WRONG WITH HIM?"

I was trying to stand up but nurse calmed me down, however I knew that something was wrong and when I asked her she said:

"Your baby can´t breathe, his lungs are not developed yet, you don't have to worry he's going to be ok" then I saw her injecting something in my IV tube and all became black.

**CALEB'S POV**

50 minutes had passed since I left Cornelia in that door and all the gang, Elyon, my father, and my friends had arrived, all were trying to calm me down but I was really worried about Cornelia and my baby.

Suddenly I heard a baby crying and then….."ALEX! BRING ME MY BABY BACK, WHAT'S WRONG WITH HIM?" it was Cornelia's voice, I run to the door but I couldn't hear anything, then a nurse came to me and said

"Mr. Hart your baby is going to be ok but….. He can't breathe on his own yet and we're going to put him into an incubator for a few time" then she tried to pass by my side but I needed to know how Cornelia was

"How is my wife?"

"She's sleeping; she was really altered because we had to take the baby out of the room and we injected her a sedative, we'll pass her to a room and you will be able to see her" then she came back to the room and I stood there like an idiot …..this can't be happening …I wanted to see them…...I wanted to have them in my arms…..I wanted to know that they were fine…I loved them more than anything; I started to cry with my forehead and my hands against a wall until I felt a hand on my shoulder

"They are going to be fine Caleb just don't worry" it was my father and when I turned around I saw all my friends looking at my with worry looks, then I remembered:

"Cornelia's family needs to know….."

"I called them and her father said they´ll be here as soon as possible" said Elyon

Cornelia's family was living in Italy and they were supposed to come 2 weeks before Alex's birth but all this mess happened.

We waited there for almost 15 minutes and then Dr. Swift came to us

"You can see Cornelia now, room number 450; I'll go with you I need to check her"

When we arrived we found Cornelia sleeping, all agreed and left me and Dr. Swift alone with her, she opened Cornelia's coat and I saw a big red scar, the doctor followed my look and smiled

"This scar will disappear soon, she'll wake up in a few minutes I'm going to leave you alone" and she left

I sat by her side caressing her face for about 3 minutes and then she slowly woke up

"A….a ..lex?" she said opening her eyes

"Shhhhh love he's ok, don't try to speak you are too weak" I tried to calm her but it was useless

"WHERE IS ALEX? I NEED TO SEE HIM, A NURSE SAID ME HE COULDN'T BREATHE I WANT TO SEE HIM NOW!" she started to shout till I covered her mouth with my hand

"Cornelia please listen to me! He´s going to be fine and you need to rest, your stomach was cut a minutes ago and if you keep on moving you are going to open the wound" at that words she closed her eyes and then bit my hand in a playful way, I understood and as I released her mouth she began to talk

"Have you seen him?" I could notice that she was really sad

"No, a nurse said that he needed to be in an incubator a few time because of his lungs…."

"This is my fault, If only I had kept him two more months in my stomach this would not be happening" she started to cry and I embraced her, this wasn´t her fault sometimes things just happen and I knew that our Alex was going to be fine but I needed her to know that I didn't blame her for anything

"Love! This is NOT your fault; you have done it incredible nobody blames you but you! Alex will be fine and we 'll be able to take him to Meridian with us very soon" I rested with her in the bed until she fell asleep in my arms.

**CORNELIA'S POV**

When I woke up I was in Caleb's arms, I realized that this was the first time I slept in his arms after a long time, I felt safe and warmth but I couldn't stop thinking about Alex, I haven't even seen him, I think he will be like Caleb ….

"Are you awake?" Caleb' voice said

"Yes, can you please call my doctor?" I wanted to know if I could see Alex

"I'm on it" he said as he stood up and he picked up the phone

"I need to talk with Dr. Swift please…..ok…..Dr. is Caleb…yes …she's fine but she wants to see you…..ok thanks" he left the phone and came to me

"She said she's going to be here in a minute"

"Thanks" I sat and Caleb did the same by my side, suddenly he began to caress my checks and I closed my eyes, I really missed this things, his lips on mine, his hands, his touch, his caresses, I missed him! I felt that his hands stopped in my mouth and I smiled

"What?" I asked

"Nothing is just that …I love you.. I know I don't say it as much as I should….as I'd want" and I felt his lips on mine, we kissed until we heard the door opening, I opened my eyes and there was my doctor with a wheelchair.

"Cornelia I can't bring your baby here but I can take you where he is" and she walked towards me pulling that horrible thing

"You are crazy if you think that I'm going to use that, I can walk" I didn't think that I could but I didn't like wheelchairs.

"Oh yes you will if you want to see your Alex" why was she smiling? She was crazy!

"I really have to, don't I?" I said looking down

"It's not that bad!, your wound will be safer this way and believe me you won't walk 3 steps" she was still smiling….. I hoped that the look in her face was a sign that Alex was well.

"Ok, you can take me in that horrible thing" I said not looking at her

"Are you a woman or a baby girl?" she and Caleb started to laugh but I gave Caleb a death glare and he stopped

"Caleb can you please help me with her?" she asked my husband

"Yes" he smiled as he picked me up and then sat me in the wheelchair, the doctor walked in front of us and Caleb pulled my chair, we arrived to a big room and I saw a lot of incubators, I was distracted and when Caleb stopped I quickly looked around but I saw something in front of me that captured my attention: "_Alex Hart"_ …and in the incubator with that name I saw a little baby with blond hair sleeping

"This is your Alex Cornelia" my doctor said

"I want to hold him" tears started to form in my eyes and Caleb put a hand on my shoulder, I looked at him and I saw that he was crying too, he smiled at me and then I looked at my doctor waiting for an answer.

"I can't do that, he´s really weak at this moment but I think that in a week you'll be able to hold him" she said smiling

"Why are you smiling?" I asked upset

"Well, I will let you have the incubator in you room…..I'm the best, aren´t I?" I understood her happiness! I knew that this wasn't allowed but she had done it for me! I loved her!

"Thanks" I said

"He's waking up" said Caleb and I returned my eyes to the incubator, I saw my baby opening a beautiful blue eyes then I realized that he had my eyes and my hair but he was a exactly copy of Caleb.

"Is the most beautiful baby I've ever seen" the doctor said, and she was right he was too beautiful to be real, not only because he was my son.

"He's an angel just like you" said Caleb as he knelt by my side

"I'm going to be outside if you need something" said my doctor and she left

"He does look likes you" I said putting one hand on Caleb's check and smiling at him, he took my hand and kissed it

"Yes, but he has your hair and your beautiful eyes" at that moment I heard a little laugh, I turned around and I saw Alex laughing, I didn't know why but I started to laugh too and so did Caleb.

I put my hand on the glass and then I look at Caleb

"Call her, I want to have our baby in my room" Caleb gave me a kiss on the check and left

"Alex…I know you can't understand me but I want you to know that I love you with all my heart and that I'll always be with you" at that moment Caleb and my doctor arrived and we went to my room.

**CALEB'S POV**

I couldn't believe how beautiful my baby was, he was really like me but he had Cornelia's hair and eyes, the first time I saw him tears of happiness run down my face, he was fine and the doctor let us take him to Cornelia's room but we couldn´t hold him yet because he was too weak.

5 minutes after arriving at the room all our friends appeared at the door, and there were the W.I.T.C.H girls with their husbands, my father, Elyon, Drake, Vathek and Aldarn ( in human form). They were really happy for us and all said that Alex was the most beautiful baby they have ever seen, Elyon told us that Cornelia's family was going to arrive tomorrow night and we spent the rest of the day talking but I noticed that sometimes Cornelia was just looking at Alex, who was sleeping again, and smiled.

**THREE DAYS LATER**

**CORNELIA'S POV**

I was in my room looking at Caleb and Alex sleeping, in these last three days my family had arrived and they were really happy with the baby, my wound started to heal quickly and I was feeling better, I wanted to have Alex in my arms as soon as possible and my doctor said :"soon Cornelia just wait a few days", but there was something that really made me happy; I wouldn't say this to Caleb but I was happy when they said that I couldn't breast-feed Alex, it could be weird but I didn't want to.

Caleb has been here with us all the time but I'm afraid that in Meridian the things turn to what they were before. Caleb started to wake up and smiled as he saw me looking at him.

"Hi" he said yawing

"Did you sleep well?" I asked

"Yes, what time is it?"

"8:30, why?"

"Well I thought it was like 5:00 o'clock" he said smiling

"I'm hungry, can you please call the reception?" At that moment I realized how hungry I was

"Yes" he did and 10 minutes later they brought us our breakfast, Alex was still sleeping and my doctor arrived at 9:02

"Good morning! I have a notice for you….I'm going to let you hold your Alex" YES! I couldn't believe her, I wanted to hug her but first my baby….by the way I love the way she says "Your Alex".

I saw how she opened the incubator and then she covered him with the green blanket that Lily had brought for him, she put Alex in my arms and then left, I kissed his forehead and then started to cry, he was just perfect and I loved him so much, he woke up with a little yawn (like his father) and he looked at me smiling, at that moment I felt strong arms around my waist and then Caleb whispered in my ear

"He's perfect like you….I love you with all my heart" he rested his chin on my shoulder and we contemplate our son for a while, then I asked

"Do you want to hold him?" Caleb immediately stood up and took Alex from my arms, I started to laugh and Caleb began to walk around the room with Alex in his arms, my dad brought me a camera and I took a picture of them

"What are you doing?" said a surprised Caleb

"I only want to have pictures of the first time we hold him" I said taking another picture

"So let me take one of you" I took Alex and then I smiled to the camera

"Beautiful" said Caleb

"Well I'm on it…I want one of us, come here" Caleb sat by my side and took a picture of the three of us.

The rest of the day was like the others but everyone wanted to hold the baby and Caleb took a lot of pictures, my family had to leave tomorrow and my doctor said that we could too, so, when everyone were out I put Alex into the incubator while Caleb was making the bags, tomorrow morning we'll be back in Meridian.

**What do you think? Review! ^^**


	6. Only one day in Merdian

**Hey everyone! How are you doing? Enjoy the chapter!**

**Meridian **

**Cornelia's POV**

When we arrived to Meridian Mary and Mira were waiting for us, they fell in love with Alex immediately and helped us to unpack the bags, Caleb left to the castle for a while and Mary left to the kitchen, so there were Mira, Alex and I, Alex was sleeping and Mira was happy holding him.

"He's really a beautiful baby" said Mira

"Well, he's my son…..I have to confess that for an instant I thought I wouldn't make it and that I would left Alex without his mother….." I said in a whisper

" But you are here with him, just don't think about it"

"I know is just that I needed to tell someone, but I need to tell you something important….now you have another work to do…. You have to change his diaper ..always" and the I smiled

"Really? Mmmmm…..ok but only because he's a little angel"

"Lunch is served" we heard Mary said

"We are going "said Mira and she woke up Alex, who started to cry

" Shhhhh shhhhhh don't cry sweetheart…"Mira started to calm him down while we were making our way downstairs.

The rest of the day we put all Alex's things in his room, I showed Mira and Mary how they had to make Alex's bottle.

I was putting Alex in his cradle when I heard footsteps coming to me, I looked around and a pair of lips covered mine, Caleb and I kissed for a few minutes and then he embraced me

"How is everything going?" He asked me and I could imagine a smile on his face

"Everything is fine, Mira and Mary know how to make Alex's bottle and I told Mira that she has to change Alex's diaper and….." Caleb cut me off and unmade our embrace

"What are you talking about? You are his mother you are supposed to do that kind of things!, and I think you have to feed him by yourself , I don't like that bottle, Alex is going to be better if you…."

"I can't Caleb! Didn't you hear the doctor? She knows what is better for him and besides I don't want to!"

"Why?, if you have a baby you have to take care of him, you can't leave all your obligations to the employees, you don't seem his mother you …."

"Shut up! You don't know how much I love Alex, if I don't want to do something is my problem not yours, I'm not a Meridian girl, I have other idea of what a mother has to do, if you want a girl always attending you and the baby I'm not that one, I have my baby but a I have a life too and you knew it from the beginning" I couldn't believe that we were fighting for this stupid thing!

"No I didn't, and I'm not asking you too much, I just want my son to have a real mother not just a model who has a baby only for obligation" and he left the room, Alex started to cry and I took him to the kitchen, I was feeding him when I noticed that I had tears running down my cheeks , I stood there with Alex in my arms for about 20 minutes and then I took him to his cradle , he seemed so calm…..I just wanted him to be happy but I didn't know other way to bring up a son, that was the way my parents did, and my grandparents, and all my family and I'm here doing the same they did with me.

I went to my room and found Caleb sleeping; I made my way to the bed I wanted him to hold me tight but I knew he wouldn't do it, he was really proud and so was I, I fell asleepn when I was imaging what was going to happen the next morning.

**CALEB'S POV**

I woke up and I saw Cornelia's back, I wanted so bad to embrace her but then I remembered our fight, what was she thinking when she said she didn't want to feed our baby? I didn't mean to say that she was a bad mother but I feel that she doesn't want to take care of Alex like a good mother should; I accept that we have different ways to see a lot of things but I thought that we wanted the same things for Alex.

I stood up and after my shower I went to Alex's room, he was sleeping so I kissed his forehead and then went to the kitchen where I found Mira serving my breakfast

"Good morning Mira" I said

"Good morning Mr."

"Mira, I'm late for work I'll eat something in the castle" and it was true, the days I was on Earth made me accumulate papers and training.

I went to my room, and I couldn't resist so I give Cornelia a peck on the lips and then whispered a soft "I love you" in her ear, then I left to work.

When I arrived to the castle I found Aldarn, he saw me and smiled

"Hi Caleb, how is the new dad doing?" he asked with a grin

"Fine….." I said not too convinced

"Fine? Caleb, what's wrong? He knew me too well

"Is just that….We have been in Meridian just one day and we already started to fight" I was looking at the ground.

"Caleb is normal that you are having problems, you have been apart all the pregnancy and now that you are together again you have your baby with you" he said and smiled

"It's not that Aldarn, is not because of the distance, the real problem is that Cornelia and I have a different way to see the obligations of a mother, She thinks that she can give her obligations to Mira and Mary and I think she has to make those thing herself….."

"What things are you talking about?"

"Well feeding him first"

"But didn't the doctor say she couldn't?"

"Yes she did but I want her…."

"Hear yourself Caleb, is not what you want is what is the best for Alex" he said , at this point he sound like my father

"But she said that she didn't want to!, "

"And what did you say her" I didn't want to answer that question because I knew that I have said terrible things to Cornelia.

"Well I told her that I wanted a real mother for my son not a model who has a son only for obligation"

"That's bad Caleb, she's the mother of your son and you love her, don't try to deny it, did you ask her why she didn't want to make that? She has to have her reasons and you have to hear her, you have been far while she needed you and now you are only hurting her, think about all the things she had left for you, go and talk to her is the only way you can make things work" he said very serious

"I'm going to ask Elyon for permission but I have to speak with Vathek first" I said and I started to look for Vathek, the faster I found him the best.

**CORNELIA'S POV**

When I woke up Caleb wasn't there, I knew that the thing were going to be like that but I was hoping that with Alex the things were going to be different.

I went to Alex's room and he was waiting for me, I took him in my arms and went to the kitchen, I had to talk with Mary and Mira because Alex was going to have a specific hour for his food .

"Good morning Mrs." Said Mira and Mary

"Good morning, please make Alex's bottle" I said to them while I was walking to the table

Mary served me the breakfast and few minutes Mire gave me Alex's bottle, I feed him and then walked to his bedroom, I took a shower and then called Mira

"What do you need Mrs.?"

"I need you to help me …Alex needs a shower and I don't know how to do it" Mira just smiled

We spent a really good time bathing Alex, then we dressed him and I took him to the castle with me. Everyone wanted to know the son of the rebel leader and the earth guardian so it took us a lot to arrive to the castle.

I found Ely in her office reading some papers

"Hey Ely how are you?" she looked at my surprised

"Cornelia! What are you doing here?" she approached to me and kissed Alex on the forehead

"Well I was getting bored so we came to visit you" Ely took Alex in her arms and we began to talk I told her about my fight with Caleb and she said

"I can understand you both, he wants you to be at home with Alex, taking care of him , but that is not the way you are used to be, I think that you have to talk but I believe that he is going to get mad if he finds you here"

"Why?" He can't be mad at me if I'm here I'm not doing something wrong.

"Because he wants to protect you and Alex and he knows that you have to rest , I love to have you here but you are weak and also is Alex, if you want I can go with you but is better if you stay home for a few weeks" she said calmly

"weeks? You are crazy I can't …."

"Yes you can, do it for Alex" She does have a point , If Alex needs to stay home for a few weeks I'll be there with him

"Ok Ely, let's go!" We stood up and we were walking to the door when someone opened it

"Cornelia? What are you doing here?" and there was Caleb, he looked at me as he wanted to kill me , I just stood there waiting the worst.

**What do you think?, I want to tell you that the next chapter will be updated in a month or so and I want to thank AshleySwift13, Lexvan, x-Tee1996-x and the Anonymus for their reviews:)**

**I want to recomend you to read "On My Own" by Dona-Vngaz, I really love this story and I hope you like it, for now is in spanish but it will be in english soon**

**Dont forget to review^^**


	7. We need to talk

**Hey everyone! How are you doing? I know I said the next chapter would be updated in a month or so but I have a few time free so I decided to write a new chapter^^**

**Thanks to AshleySwift13, Lexvan and Dona-Vngaz**

**CORNELIA'SPOV**

_"Cornelia? What are you doing here?" and there was Caleb, he looked at me as he wanted to kill me, I just stood there waiting the worst._

"Tell me something!" Caleb shouted at me, but what could I say? I was bored so I decided to come? But I needed to talk to him so I couldn't let my temper afloat.

"Ely please take Alex out of here" I didn't want my baby to hear us screaming each other

"Ok, …let's go Alex , do you want to know the castle?" and she left leaving the door closed

"What do you want me to say?" I looked right in his eyes and I could see anger but at the same time worry.

"I want you to tell me what are you doing here, you must be resting! Our son is only 4 days old and you are here risking his health, maybe you don't remember but he has born 2 months before the month he had to!"

"I'm here because I wanted to visit Elyon, that's all, and believe me I clearly remember that" I didn't know what was happening but I started to feel really weak but Caleb didn't have to notice it.

"That is not a good reason Cornelia, if you want to put your health in danger do it but don't you dare risk my son's" I knew I'd regret what I was going to say but I couldn't take more of his attitude

"Didn't you say you wanted me to be with Alex, that was your problem, wansn't it? Well I'm with him and I'm his mother if you don't remember" I didn't want to argue but I couldn't keep silent while he was treating me as if I hadn't any right on Alex.

"Obviously I remember you're his mother but you don't act like one!" He shouted

"So please tell me what a good mother has to do"

"Well feed him in first place, take care of him by herself or well in your case want to take care of him, and love him no just treating him like an object in display"

"Why do you say that? I do love my baby and I DON'T treat him like an object in display!" why was he saying that? He was hurting me and he didn't even notice it, this was pointless, I just wanted to cry at this moment, the hormones that didn't affect me in the pregnancy were now waking up.

"I SAID IT BECAUSE I FELL THAT YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT OUR BABY!" He had his eyes full of tears just like me, I wanted to hug him so I walked toward me but he pulled me apart, when he did that he touched my stomach and the tears run down my face, I thought my wound was almost fine until that second, but he didn't notice what he had done.

"And now you are crying? Cornelia you started all this mess so stop!"

I run to the door and when I opened it I looked for Alex, when I found Ely she was with Aldarn and Julian , I went to them and took Alex, Ely was going to say something but I didn't stay to hear her…I arrived at home and called Mira, when she saw me in the state I was she took Alex and gave him to Mary then she helped me in the way to my room, I was sitting in the bed when the questions started.

"What happened?"

"I was arguing with Caleb and I was going to hug him but he pulled me apart and accidentally touched my stomach and it hurts so much" I wasn't trying to control the tears and the pain was growing, Mira brought water and some bands and started to cure me.

**CALEB'S POV**

When Cornelia run to the door I wanted to stop her but I didn't, I didn't understand why she was crying, I found my father Aldarn and Elyon in the corridor they were worry about something and when I was closer Elyon asked

"Why did you do Caleb?" she was really angry but the only thing that mattered to me in that moment was that she didn't have Alex with her so Cornelia was with him.

"Me? I did nothing she was the first who began and then she started to cry just because I pulled her apart when she tried to hug me, sorry if I don't do whatever she wants whenever she wants!"

"You said you pulled her apart? I don't think that she was crying because of that, when she came for Alex she had a hand over her stomach I think that maybe you touched her wound" said my father.

I thought about it for a minute, my father could be right, I decided to go home and see how she was and besides I needed to know if her wound was healing fine, I said goodbye to them and left to home.

When I arrived home I found Mary feeding Alex

"Mary let me do it" apparently she hasn't seen me so she jumped at my words

"Oh sir, I haven't seen you" then she give me my baby and the bottle, she left to the kitchen and I went to my room, when I entered I stood in shock, there was my Cornelia with Mira trying to cure her wound and a lot of band with blood, Cornelia looked at me and I could see that she was crying

"Caleb please get out of here" she said with a broken voice

"No, I did this, didn't I?" I felt guilty, I was angry but I didn't want to hurt her

"It's ok it wasn't your intention, I'm sure you didn't notice when you did it"

"Mira please give us a minutes alone" I needed to be alone with her, we needed to talk.

"But sir…."

"Mira please"

"Ok" and she left

Cornelia extended her arms and I gave Alex and the bottle to her, then I sat beside her

"We need to talk love this situation is making me crazy" I started

"I think that there is nothing we have to talk about, you think I'm the worst mother ever and I can understand you, believe me I do "she didn't looked at me, she was hurt physical and emotionally and it was because of me.

"I don't think that, I only want to know why you act like you do with Alex…."

"I do it because that is the way my parents raised me, this is the only way I know"

Now I could understand her, and I had to thank her parents for helped her to be the woman she is, the woman I love.

"I would have liked to know it before"

"But you didn't leave me! As you didn't when I was going to tell you that I noticed I was pregnant the day before I told you!" She started to cry louder and Alex did too, my heart was breaking, this was unsupportable I wanted to make my family happy no making them cry so I tried to comfort her

"Don't touch me" she said between sobs

"Cornelia please forgive me for everything I' done and said, I don't want to make you cry, I don't want to see you sad, if you want to work again I'll support you I only want you to rest for a few weeks please" I wanted more things but I didn't want to lose her.

"I'll do it, for Alex and for me" her sobs were stopping and I embraced her, this time she didn't pull me apart and she rested her face on my chest, we stayed like that for a few minutes and Alex fell asleep, I wanted to know something so I asked her

"You said you noticed you were pregnant a day before you told me?"

"Yes, I wanted to tell you but you just ran away" she said serious

"That was stupid I have to accept it"

"Yes it was"

She was still too serious and I knew that she wanted to speak about something more

"What are you trying to hide? If you want to ask me something just do it"

"It's just….what did you say that I use Alex like an object in display?"

"I didn't know what I was saying, I was just angry"

Her face relaxed a little but she was really tired I looked at Alex and smiled

"He's really a beautiful baby" I said

"Yes he is, but I have to put him in his cradle" she tried to stand up but I pulled her to the pillow

"Let me do it" I said as I took Alex

"Ok, just let me give him a kiss" she kissed his forehead and then I went to his bedroom, I kissed and covered him with a blanket.

"Good night my little angel" then I left to my room and I found Cornelia on her side of the bed, I embraced her and she turned around

"I love you Cornelia with all my heart"

"I love you too Caleb"

Then I kissed her and she did the same, I deepened the kiss and hugged her tight but she pulled herself apart

"What was that?"

"My wound" she said breathless

"Sorry" I think I have to control myself until her wound heal completely .

"Don't worry it will pass" she said

I hugged her again and we both fell asleep in each other arms.

**Sorry if the chapter is too short…I hope you have liked**

**Don't forget to review^^**


	8. Two weeks

**Hey everyone!how are you doing? I think I'm going to write more often because my exams are over!( I have to do math and chemistry again but it'll be in a week).**

**Thanks for your reviews AshleySwift13 and Lexvan** **• ̀****ω****•́**

**And thanks to AshleySwift13,Ecila5827,Eluthiel Tinuviel ,HopelessRomantictdg,x-Tee1996-x, for being following my story and have it as one of your favorites.**

**CORNELIA'S POV**

(A week and three days later)

I was in the hospital with Alex because we had a date with my doctor, she called us at 10:00 am.

"Hey Cornelia, how are you doing?" she said as we sat

"I'm fine, and Alex is incredible he didn't cry at night" I said with a smile

"Really?, I thought that your husband was going to come with you, at her words my smile disappeared

"He was busy" I said trying to sound normal

"I see…. Well let's go check Alex" she took Alex from me and put him in a little stretcher.

"Well, he isn't as fine as I thought, he needs to win weight, are you giving him his bottle?"

"Obviously I'm, what kind of mom do you think that I'm?" was she really thinking that I was leaving my baby starve?

"Well that was stupid sorry, I think I must hadn't let you leave that soon, it'd have been better for Alex" she said while she was examining him

"But he is fine, isn't he?" I asked worry as I stood up beside her

"Well, almost… I 'm going to give you a medicine that you have to put in his bottle, it contains vitamins" then she put Alex in my arms

I stood up while she was writing the prescription, she finished and gave me the paper I said goodbye to her and I walked to the door

"Oh before you go, come again in a month and a half, he needs his vaccines, and if you need something just call me I want to know if the vitamins are helping him"

"I'll do it thanks for everything"

When I was out of the hospital I walked to the Silver Dragon where I was going to meet the girls, I had left Alex's stroller because it was too big and Alex too small, I was carrying in his pouch sling **A/N: I think that it's cute and more practice**. I didn't know why but I was feeling that everybody was looking at me….. well Alex is adorable….. We arrived at the restaurant and found Hay Lin with Will.

"Hi girls" I said while walking downstairs

"Hi Corny" said them both

"Really? If you are going to call me _Corny _I'd rather go to Meridian" I said turning around, I felt a hand around my wrist

"Sorry we didn't mean it" said a worried Hay lin

"I know" I smiled and then I sat beside Will

"Girls I have to say my grandma something, I'll come in a minute" and Hay Lin left after giving Alex a kiss.

I noticed that Will did seem pregnant, she had only 4 months and she was big, I found I was pregnant when I had 4 months… but well somentimes a woman finds that she is pregnant when she has to give birth….

"Is everything ok?" Will asked

"Yes I was just thinking that I noticed I was pregnant when I had 4 months…"

"That was weird but now you have your little Alex" she said with a smile

"You're right"

"Can I hold him?" she asked, I gave Alex to her, he smiled and she looked as if she had been his mom

"Is a boy or a girl?" I wanted to know what Alex's first friend was going to be

"I don't know, I'm going to wait till Matt comes back" she said just looking at Alex

"When?"

"In two days" she didn't seem sad, so why was I always sad? Even when Caleb was out just in the day?

"And what do you want?"

"I don't know…. But I think that Matt wants a girl, what did Caleb want?" she asked with a happy face, what could I say?

"I don't know, we never talked about it, we had been apart all the pregnancy" I heard my sad voice and I tried to fake a smile

"Ohhhhh, and you always wanted a boy, didn't you?"

"Yes, I always knew that I was going to have a boy" I caressed Alex's check as I said it

The door opened and Hay Lin entered with Irma and Taranee

"Hi Corny, how is my nephew doing" Irma said and Alex started to cry

"Look even he hates that nickname!" I said while Will calmed Alex, who stopped just a few seconds after

Hay Lin took Alex from Will's arms and she refused, then it was time for Taranee and Irma, Mrs. Lin brought us the food at 12:00, so Alex had to wait one hour, I put him again in his pouch sling which was around me, we ate and then Hay Lin made Alex's bottle and all the girls gave him a little because all wanted to feed him.

We talked for about four hours and then Will came with me for Alex's vitamins, I was tired and wanted to go home so Will opened a fold for me (even when the Oracle had given me a necklace with a sapphire which could open portals I trussed more in Will's skills).

"I want to know if I'm going to have a nephew or a niece so call me" I said after hugged her** A/N: In Meridian she and** **Elyon can use technology**

"Ok I'll call you, send my greetings to everyone, and call me if you or Alex need something"

"I'll do it but first I need my baby" I said because she was holding Alex

"Sorry…. Bye Alex I love you" and she gave him a kiss, I took Alex and walked through the portal. I was in the castle so I started to walk to the exit and I found Julian, I walked towards him and he smiled

"Hi Cornelia how are you?"

"Hi Julian, fine and you?"

"Fine, I thought that you weren't working….." I stopped him, I didn't want him to think something wrong and then tells Caleb that I was working behind his back.

"And I'm not, I was on Earth because my doctor wanted to see Alex and I spent the day with the other guardians but Will opened a fold here in the castle" I felt stupid trying to give him explanations.

"Aaaaaa, and Alex is fine?" he asked a little worried about his grandson

"Yes, he's a little smaller than he has to be but the doctor sent me vitamins for him"

"Yes he's small, but well he's premature…." He was looking at Alex with pleading eyes

"Want to hold him?" I asked almost smiling

"Only if you want….."

"Don't be like that, you're his grandfather you can hold him when you want" and I gave a sleeping Alex to him, I looked at them and smiled, when I met Julian he was just the father of the man I was in love with, then my boyfriend's father, my ex-boyfriend's father, my again boyfriend's father, my husband's father and now my son's grandfather , he was a really shy man but I knew that he really loved me, he said it in my wedding day…..

_Flashback_

_We were in the party, Lily was dancing with Caleb and I was dancing with Julian_

"_I'm happy with Caleb's decision, he loves you and I know you love him too" Julian said looking at his son _

"_I do, I love him….. and my family does too" I said laughing as I saw Lily and Caleb teasing each other_

"_He always speaks about your family, I'm really thanked with them, they have treated him like a son" he said a little sad_

"_You know that he loves you" I said trying to comfort him, even if they had been away for years Caleb loved him, he has said it to me a lot of times._

"_He loves you more" he said with a sad smile_

"_I don't think so; it's a different kind of love that's all"_

"_Maybe…. I want you to know that….. I love you… you are like the daughter I never had, I feel that today I didn't lose a son, I won a daughter" I didn't know what to say so I hugged him and he did the same_

"_I love you too, and now that I'm going to live in Meridian I'm sure that we are going to become closer" after that the song changed and my new husband reclaimed my hand….._

_End Flashback_

I looked my watch and it was almost 7 o'clock, I didn't want to ruin the moment but it was getting late and the Meridian nights were cold, Alex needed to be at home now

"I need to take Alex home, it's getting late" I said in a low voice, Julian looked at me as if he hadn't understood, after a few seconds he looked at the window, then at me and Alex.

"It's fine if I go with you?"

"Yes, I'd love to" I said and I gave him Alex's blanket, we were out when he started to talk

"How is everything going between Caleb and you?" I kept silent, no matter how much I liked him, he was Caleb's father and I couldn't tell him what was going on in my relationship with his son.

"That bad?, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to" he said with sadness in his voice

"What do you think that something is wrong? Did Caleb tell you something?" I asked very anxious

"No…. but he's working a lot, I thought that with Alex here he was going to be more time with you, how you feel with that? Are you ok with the idea of him working all day and a big part of night?" when he asked that I stood where I was and started to cry, he embraced me until my tears stopped and then asked

"Are you ok?" we started to walk because the wind was blowing hard.

"Yes, I'm… Sorry I didn't want you to see me like that" I felt bad for him, my problems were mine and nobody had to know them

"No problem, but I would like you to answer me, only if you want"

"I'm not ok having him out of home all the time, even with Alex, Mira and Mary, I feel alone, but this problem didn't start 2 weeks ago, it started 8 months after our weeding, but It's my fault, if I had said him how I felt from the beginning maybe the things would have been different, we didn't even spend our one year anniversary together" when I remembered that fact I felt tears in my eyes again but I controlled my feelings, Julian didn't have to see me broke twice in a night.

"And why don't you talk to him?" he asked and I tried to find the answer to the question I've been making myself for the last seven months, it came and the only thought of that started to break my heart_ because I'm afraid that if I ask him he says that his work is more important than me…us, and that then he let us, like he once let me for Meridian…._

"I don't know" was all I said, We arrived at home and he gave me my baby

"Please don't tell Caleb anything" I said

"Promise me that you will talk to him, I know that this problem is only between you two but please" he was begged me?

"I will" I whispered

"Thanks, goodnight" he gave me a kiss on the check and smiled at Alex, I entered home and I asked Mira for Alex's bottle, he had to eat at 8 o'clock and it was 7:56, so she made it fast and I gave her the vitamins, when Alex was fed Mira changed his diaper (on Earth Will had helped me) and I put him in his cradle, I was tired so I said goodnight to Mira and Mary and went to sleep.

I took the light off and covered myself with the blanket; I started to remember the day of my first and only anniversary ….

_Flashback_

_I woke up when I felt the sunshine on my skin, I opened my eyes and only found emptiness, like all the mornings since a few months ago, but this day was special, it was our first year like husband and wife…. I had been on Earth and I bought him a wallet and a watch, I knew that he liked that kind of things, I went to the kitchen and nobody was there, so I walked to the table and I found a beautiful big bouquet and a note over it_

_Love:_

_I know I must to be with you but I can't make it, please forgive me, I hope that you like the flowers _

_I love you and thank you for all the time we have spent together, especially this year._

_I LOVE YOU WITH ALL MY HEART AND SOUL _

_Caleb….._

_I loved the flowers they were just beautiful, I spent the rest of the day working in the castle but I didn't see Caleb, when I arrived home I knew that I wasn't going to see him so I wrote him a note and left it with the wallet and watch beside the bouquet._

_Caleb:_

_Thank you for the flowers they are beautiful, I hope that you like my gift_

_I love you more than anything _

_Cornelia_

_Then I went to my bed and fell asleep._

_End flashback_

I was almost sleep when I felt the door opening, and then the sound of the footsteps that I knew so well

"Caleb" I said while sitting on the bed

"Love, I didn't mean to wake up you excuse me" he said as he was taking off his jacket and shoes

"I was awake because I need to tell you something" This was so similar to the night that I was trying to tell him that I was pregnant….

He sat beside me and took my hands

"What do you need? Is everything ok? What did the doctor say?" he asked with concern

"She said that Alex is too small but she sent him vitamins you don't have to worry, what I want to tell you is something that I've been wanting to tell you before we knew about Alex" I started

"Wow that's more than 3 months ago, why you didn't tell me?" he asked as he caressed my check

"Because…..what I want to tell you is that…" I was trying to found courage inside me and I wasn't having success.

"Just tell me" he said lifting my chin with his finger.

"I miss you" I said

"You miss me? How can you miss me when we live together?" he said with a strange look

"But you are barely at home and when you are I'm sleep, I know that your work is important but I need you here with me"

"In this moment that's impossible, I have to finish….." I didn't let him finish

"When?" I asked

"When what?"

"When are you going to have time for me, in 2 months, in 5, in two years, just tell me when" I said trying to hold the tears

"When I finished the extra work I'm doing…..maybe in two weeks" he said sad

"Well, two weeks, I'll wait you just two weeks" then I turned around and he hug me for the waist, I felt his lips against my ear

"When you need something just tell me what is it and you'll have it, I want to make you happy, if you want to spend more time together we'll do it just be patient this two weeks" he kissed my ear and then gave little kisses along my neck, I didn't know when he stopped but I fell asleep with a big smile on my face.

**What do you think? Let me know it with a review^^**


	9. Today

**Hi! I know it has taken me so long to update! I'm sorry for that, I hope you like this chapter and THANKYOU Lexvan for your help! HappyB-Day Dona-Vngaz**

**TODAY**

Almost two weeks have passed since the night Cornelia told Caleb that he had 2 weeks for finishing the extra work he was making, and the situation at their house was tense, Caleb was very stressed because he had a lot of work and only one day or he would be in problems with his wife.

**Cornelia's POV**

I was at the living room reading a book while Mira was changing Alex and Mary was cooking, Caleb hasn't stopped at the house for almost a week, I knew that he was working hard and I was really happy because in one day we would be together and happy with our son like the family he promised me when we engaged.

It was almost 9 pm and I was really tired, this last two weeks I have been at home just taking care of Alex and myself, I wanted to go out but I knew I couldn't, I talked with my parents and they invited us to go and spend some time with them and I really want to because I totally love Italy, tomorrow morning I will tell Caleb.

I went to Alex' bedroom and I found Mira singing a lullaby for him while she was moving his cradle.

"Is he sleeping?" I asked her standing at the door

"Yes he is, are you going to sleep too?"

"Yes I'm really tired and tomorrow is going to be a great day so I want to be ready"

I walked to Alex's cradle and gave him a kiss on the forehead, then I said goodnight to Mira and went to sleep.

**Caleb's POV**

This was the last night I had for finishing my extra work, basically what I had to do was to prepare a lot of strategies in case that Terzan, or another kingdom, wanted to attack us, this was supposed to be Drake's work but I took it for him because I wanted to earn more money, it's not like I didn't make enough money before but I thought that it was what Cornelia wanted.

My dad entered the room with a big smile

"Hey son how have you been?" He said while he walked towards me.

"Bad, I don't think I can handle all this work in just this night! And I promised Cornelia that for tomorrow morning I wouldn't have this work to do!" I put my face in my hands, I was so stressed!, my dad put a hand on my shoulder and I looked at him

"Don't worry about it, I'm sure she will give you another day, now go to your house and explain all to her, she will understand" he said with confidence in his voice and that made me feel better

"Ok dad, see you tomorrow" I hugged him and then left to my house, I arrived 10 minutes later and everybody were sleeping I went directly to my room and found my beautiful wife sleeping, O really hope my dad is right, because I'm tired of fighting I only want to make my family happy. I fell asleep almost when my head touched the pillow.

_THE NEXT MORNING_

**Cornelia´s POV**

I woke up and I found Caleb by my side, I felt my heart beating fast, this was amazing! I went to Alex' room and took him in my arms, then I went with him to my room and sat beside Caleb, I put Alex on the bed and he woke up his father, this was the happiest moment of my life.

"Mmmmm….Alex stop….five more minutes….." Caleb was saying

"Really? You are supposed to be the father!" I said trying to sound serious, at that moment Caleb opened his eyes and sat on the bed, he hugged me and Alex and then his expression turned strange

"What's wrong?" I asked with concern, this was supposed to be the perfect family day and I didn't want anything to ruin it.

"Babe I couldn't finish the work yesterday, a day is all I'm asking of you, please give just this day and tomorrow we´ll be together" he tried to hug me again but I didn't let him, I was angry this was not fair, he had promised me that TODAY we were going to be together!

"No Caleb, you promised me that we were going to be together since today no other day, if you have to go just do it, I don't want to see you right now!" I said and I stood up with Alex and left to his room, I heard the sound of the door and I knew that Caleb has left I sent Mira and Mary to buy a lot of things, in the instant they left I ran to my room and started packing, then I made Alex' bags and opened a portal to my apartment on Earth, I buy two tickets for Italy and I needed to be at the airport in two hours I called a taxi and I called my dad, I told him what had just happened and also that I didn't want Caleb to know where we were, he promised he wouldn't say a word and we took a plain, the only thing that I tried was not to think of the reaction of Caleb when he noticed that I had left with our son and that I didn´t even wrote a letter explaining anything, I only hope that he doesn't try to find us.

**What do you think? Let me know it with a review**


	10. She left

**Hi! Thanks Lexvan and BVRG0614 for your reviews ! hope you like this chapter**

_** She left**_

_**ITALY (Cornelia's parents' house)**_

Harold Hale was sitting at his office, he had just spoken with his daughter and he was worry about her and his grandson, he didn't think that the way she was acting was right but he couldn't do anything, so he decided to speak with his wife, he left his office and went to Elizabeth's, the secretary let him pass, Elizabeth was surprised after hearing what his husband told her about Cornelia

"I told her! She needed to get marry at the church but no she didn't want and you supported her!"Elizabeth said with an angry expression

"Lizzy! This is not the moment for that! I promised Cornelia that I wouldn't say a word to Caleb… but you didn't"

"So, you want me to call him?"

"No, I want you to call Julian I know they are not little children but we are their parents, we have to do something, and tell Julian not to tell Caleb" Harold said very serious

"Why?"

"'Cause is better if Cornelia has time to think what she had just done, I don't want Caleb to be sad but if he comes right now Cornelia won't have time to notice what she had lost, now I need to go back to work, Cornelia will be here tomorrow at 3:00 am, and please call Julian" he kissed his wife and left to his office.

**MERIDIAN (at the castle)**

_**Julian's POV**_

I saw my son working very hard this morning and I decided to go and speak with him for some minutes, I went to his office and found him very concentrated

"Hey son how is everything?" I asked and he looked at me

"I don't know dad Cornelia was angry, she didn't understand" I could notice that he was sad but also that he didn't have all the papers he had yesterday

"But you had almost finished the work!"

"Yes, I know maybe in 20 minutes I'll be at home, all I want to do is to be with her and Alex right now" he said turning his attention to the papers

"It's ok if I go with you, I haven't seen Alex for almost a week" I wanted to see my grandson; he became the most important person in my life since the moment I saw him.

"Yes dad just give 10 minutes" my son started to work again and I waited him, when he finished we made our way to his house, we arrived and everything was silent

"Mira, Mary? Where are you?" my son asked, he went to the kitchen and didn't find them

"Perhaps they are buying something" I told him and he went to his room, I started to hear as if someone was breaking everything upstairs and suddenly I heard a scream

"NOOOOOOO!" It was my son, I ran to his room and found him on the floor crying his heart out, and I knelt beside him taking him for the shoulders

"What's wrong Caleb?" he didn't look at me and just whispered between sobs

"Sh….she..le..left …with…Alex" and he started to cry again, I have never seen my son so broken, not even the day Alex born, but I couldn't believe this, this was not the Cornelia I knew, running away of her problems was not the way she was

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, she took all her clothes and all Alex's" I looked around and saw the mess my son had made, and there were only his things

"Did you try to call her or the guardians? Someone has to know something!" I started to feel heartache, this couldn't be true! My daughter in law has gone and she also took my grandson away from me and his father, I knew that there was nothing more important for Caleb that his family, he called the guardians and they didn't know anything, all tried to call Cornelia but she didn't answer, we called her parents and they didn't know anything either, Caleb decided to go to Earth and I was going to go with him but first I went to my house to take some clothes, at that moment my cellphone rang and I was surprised when I saw that it was Elizabeth Hale who was calling

"Hi Elizabeth, do you know something?"

"Hi Julian are you alone?" why did she want to know that?

"Yes, what's going on?"

"Julian, I know where Cornelia is but you have to promise me that you are not going to tell Caleb a word if you don't I won't tell you where Alex and Cornelia are" this caught be by surprise, I wanted to know where they were but why couldn't I tell Caleb? I had to make a hard decision

"I promise I won't tell anything to Caleb but please tell me that they are fine" I said with a sigh

"They are fine and they will be here tomorrow morning, you Harold and I have to do something Julian! We need to make them sit down and talk; this is not good for them and for our Alex!"

She was right I had to admit that my son had been acting like a kid in some aspects too.

"I will do what you ask me"

"Ok, first make sure that Caleb don't find them we need to talk with her and you have to do the same with Caleb, in three days ask Elyon to open a portal in our house and we will speak with them together and don't worry for Alex he's going to be fine, I have to go, call me in three days"

"Thank you Elizabeth, I'll do what you said"

The first thing I wanted to do was to run and tell Caleb everything but I had made a promise so I took some clothes and went to my son's house.

_**Caleb's POV**_

I looked at the picture I had of Cornelia and Alex and I felt my heart breaking even more, I tried to find what my big mistake had been but I couldn't find it, I could understand she was angry but not that she had left with our son without a note or anything, I needed to find them! If she doesn't want to be with me anymore as much as that breaks my heart I'll let her go but we have a son and I won't let her to go away with him, I hope we can make things work and I'll try not to fight but first I need to find them.

**What do you think? Please review!^^**


	11. Where is she?

**Hello everyone, I know it took me ages to update but I hope you like this chapter! Enjoy!**

_**BVRG0614 Yes I know, their parents care a lot about them:)thanks for reviewing **_

_**Lexvan hey, yes Caleb is incredible, well someone had to be mature between them;) thanks for reviewing **_

_**SernaJ thanks for reviewing**_

_**BVRG0614, SernaJ**_ , _**Born in the wrong generation and siela14 thanks for be following my story and have it as one of your favorites**_

_**Where is she?**_

_**Cornelia's POV**_

I arrived at 3:00 a.m. and my father was waiting us, Alex was sleeping in my arms, he helped me with the bags and we went to the car

"Well, I want you to tell me what happened, I can't understand the reason you had to leave Caleb" he started

"I left him because he doesn't care about me or Alex"

"Why do you say that?"

"´Cause he was never at home, and when I told him I wanted to spend more time with him he said "in two weeks" well he had his two weeks and he didn't make what he promised"

"But you think that left him was the best decision? Was that necessary?"

"I don't want to talk about it right now"

"Ok, but if you want to talk I'm here"

"I know dad thanks"

After that he didn't say a word and I fell asleep.

_Hours later_

I woke up in a bed, I looked around and saw a very familiar place, then all started to be clear, I was in our house in Italy, I used to come here once a year until I was fifteen.

I decided to look for Alex, I went to the living room and found my mom with him, I looked at them for a while ¿ did I make the right decision?

_**Caleb's POV**_

My father and I spent the night at Cornelia´s old apartment, Harold called me and told me to use it, I couldn't sleep thinking that Cornelia and Alex weren't with me, ¿where were them? ¿were they safe? ¿what if they need me right now? , that were the questions that kept me awake all night, I tried to look for them with the help of the W.I.T.C.H but the heart of Kandrakar didn't help, I went to the Oracle and he said "I can't help you to find her if she doesn't want you to find her", and now I'm here again, in this room that only brings memories of her and , besides, now I know that she was here before she left because I found her marriage ring ( is it called this way?) on her bed.

"Hey son, how have you being?" said my father as he entered the room

"Bad, I can´t sleep, I can't think of anything but them, ¿what did I do wrong dad?" I needed to know if he saw something that I didn't

"Well, I think that when Cornelia and you started to live together you left her aside and she was really accustomed to be the center of your life, then when Alex came she thought you would be there for her always, like you were before, but you had work to do and she didn't want to understand that, she started to think that you didn't care about her or Alex ….."

"But I have always been there for her, if she needed me she should have told me, I would have left all for her and Alex"

"Maybe she thought that the two weeks she gave you were enough and that you didn't make it because you didn't want to"

"So, is also my fault? That's what you are trying to tell me?" this was ridiculous I wasn't the one who left without a reason

"Yes, but it doesn't matter right know….. What are you going to do when you find her?"

"I don't know dad, I don't know, I think I'll…" at that moment we heard a known sound

_**Elizabeth's POV**_

I was in the living room holding Alex, I just couldn't imagine Caleb's pain, the only though of Harold leaving me and taking one of our daughters was so painful that I didn't want to think about it, this was the most stupid thing Cornelia has done, I needed to talk to her, I stood up and saw her looking at me

"How long have you been there?"

"Only a minute" she said

"Come here I need to say you something", we sat on the couch and she took Alex

"You want to know the reason I left Caleb, don't you?"

"No, because I already know the reason, you left Caleb because you weren't ready for marriage, you still aren't, but now you have Alex, and he isn't only your son, he is Caleb's too and you MUST call him and tell him where you and his son are"

"I'm not going to do that, he doesn't care about my feelings so I don't care about his" she said and then she left, I went to my car and drove away then I did what I thought was my duty with my grandson.

_**Julian's POV**_

I picked up my cellphone

"Hey Elizabeth is something wrong?"

"Are you with Caleb?"

"Yes"

"Well tell him that Cornelia is here and go to Elyon to open a portal, I'll see you here" then I didn't hear anything

"What did she want?" asked my son

"She wanted to say that Cornelia is there, now we have to go and ask for a portal"

Caleb stood up and ran to the Silver Dragon as if his life depended on it

In an unknown place

"Why did you free me? Who are you?" asked a woman with long black hair

"You'll know it soon, for now all you need to know is that you are a grandmother" said a man with a long black coat

"That I'm what?" the woman said surprised

"What you hear, your little son is a father Nerissa, and I want that baby" said the man with a serious expression

"Why? Caleb didn't inherit my powers…"

"That's what you think, but Caleb does have powers and his son does too" assured the man

"Who is the mother?" asked Nerissa but she already knew the answer

"The Earth guardian, this means that the baby has your powers and the powers of her mother"

"You should have started at this point" said Nerissa smiling at the idea of the power that soon would be hers

_**Cornelia's POV**_

I was in my bedroom trying to make Alex eat something, but he didn't want anything, he was crying really hard, and I didn't know why, I've tried everything, maybe he needed a doctor, I took him to the hospital and Dr. Bianchi attended us, I was lucky that he knew English because I've forgotten almost all my Italian.

"I don't see anything wrong with your baby, his behavior can be caused for the climate change or the pressure in the plane, don't worry, he's going to be fine" he said and then I left, I felt terrible for my son, he didn't have strength to bear this changes and I exposed him just for a moment of rage, now I'm realizing how stupid I was, Caleb just asked for one day and I didn't give it to him after seeing how hard he worked the last two weeks, I wanted to call him but I left my cellphone at home, I drove as faster as I could, I wanted to be back with my husband in our house but first I needed to go to my old house in Heatherfield, I needed my ring back.

_**Caleb's POV**_

When my father told me that Cornelia was with her parents I felt relieved, we went to the castle and Elyon opened a portal wishing me good luck and patience, we arrived at a big living room that I've seen in pictures, Elizabeth was there, apparently waiting for us, she embraced me

"Alex is fine; they'll be here in minutes"

"And is Cornelia fine?" I didn't understand why she only told me about Alex, I cared for Cornelia no matters what she's done, Elizabeth opened her mouth and Harold entered with Lillian.

"Caleb? What are you doing here" said Harold while Lilly ran to me, I lifted her up and looked at Harold

"I came for Cornelia and Alex, do you know where they are?" I wanted to see them know, sorry Elyon I can't be patient.

"Well I thought she was here" said Harold looking confused

"I saw her leaving about three hours ago" said Lilly

"Harold help me to find her" he nodded and we went to the door he was opened it when we heard the sound of a car crashing, my heart stopped.

_**Nerissa's POV**_

"When are we going to begin our plan?" I asked while we were seeing the Earth guardian driving a car, she was arriving at a big house, the car was almost out of the little forest around the house…. 10 meters… the car speeded up…. 3 meters

"Now"

**Did you like it? Let me know what you think, review!^^**


	12. I'm here with you

**I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**I don't own WITCH**

**Sernaj yes it took me too long, sorry for that, thanks for reviewing and I'm glad you like it! ^^**

**BVRG0614 yes I know, Cornelia has been really stupid, thanks for reviewing! ^^**

**I'm here with you**

_**Cornelia's POV**_

I was almost in my house, I had put Alex in a special chair on the back, I speeded up the car and suddenly I lost the control, the car crashed against a tree and my head hit the rudder.

_**Caleb's POV**_

We saw a car against the last tree of the little forest that surrounded the house, there was a lot of smoke and when it disappeared Harold shouted

"That's Cornelia's car!"

I only heard what I already knew, we all ran to the car and the first thing I did was open Cornelia's door, she was there with her forehead against the rudder and blood running through her face, I removed her belt and took her out of the car, I put my hand on her neck and she had pulse but she needed a hospital right now she was losing a lot of blood I looked up and saw that all were desperate looking for something in the car

"Is Alex fine? Please call an ambulance Cornelia is losing a lot of blood!" I shouted, they looked at me and my father said

"Caleb, Alex is not here"

"What? He must be!" I couldn't believe it, this was the worst nightmare I could imagine

"I called an ambulance, they'll be here in 5 minutes" said Elizabeth

I hugged Cornelia all the time, when de nurses said I had to leave her I understood all the movies I saw, when the family has to leave someone and they tried to go into the surgery room, I always said _that's so stupid just let him/her go_, but that's no possible, I was so scared! What if I lost her? what if this was the last time I hold her in my arms? And where is my son? If I don't have them I don't want to live.

I sat with Harold who had Lilly on his lap, Elizabeth was talking with my father and looking at me strangely

"Daddy what's wrong with Corny and where is Alex?" said Lilly

"Nothing is wrong with your sister and Alex is with one of Cornelia's friends, I'm going to take you home" he said as he stood up

"But I want to be here with Corny!"

"She'll be at home soon just don't worry" then he looked at me "Call me as soon as you have news please" and he left

I called Will and Elyon and told them what had happened and they said they'd help me to find Alex, they'd tell the others and then they'd come here .

We waited for hours till a doctor came out and said something like "Famiglia di Cornelia Hale?"

Elizabeth started to talk with him and then she walked towards me

"He said Cornelia is fine, you can go and see her if you want its room 104"

"Thanks Elizabeth, would you mind call Harold and tell him the news please?" I ran and looked for the room, when I found it I opened the door and saw Cornelia with a bandage around her head and tubes inside her hands and arms; it really hurt me to see her like this, I sat beside her and started to cry, how am I supposed to tell her that our son disappeared?.

_**Nerissa´s POV**_

When the car crashed I appeared inside and took the baby, then I vanished with him and brought him to the strange man that has freed me, I didn't know his name.

He took the bab,y that was crying, and with a glance he fell asleep

"And how are we going to take his powers?" I wanted so bad to have more power so I can destroy the guardians

"Be patient Nerissa" he said looking at the baby with malicious eyes "Now get out, I need to be alone" I went to a room he gave me, we were living in an old house, I must do a plan, this guy will give me all the powers of this baby, then I'll destroy the guardians one by one, and the last will be the Earth guardian.

_**Caleb's POV**_

I was looking at Cornelia when she started to wake up, she looked at me and then tears formed in her eyes and made their way across her face

"Shhh, why are you crying babe? You are fine and I'm here with you" I told her and kissed her cheek

"Why are you being so kind with me, don't you hate me?" Said she in a whisper

"Obviously I don't, I love you Cornelia" it was true, she was my weakness, I couldn't stop loving her.

"Caleb …. I know I made a big mistake, I shouldn't have left you and now I need to hear you say you forgive me, please I'm so sorry, I know I'm stupid and I don't deserve you or Alex but I love you and I don't want to lose you, tell me what you want me to change and I'll do it" she said

"I don't want you to change, I love you just the way you are, we both have been stupid but we'll get better you'll see, and don't worry you'll never lose me, I'm yours, I've always been and I'll be forever" and I kissed her, this kiss was all I needed to know that she loved me and to forgive her, besides, she said _I'm sorry_, and I never expected her to say that, she was as proud as me but with love all can change.

"Where is Alex? Is he fine? Please tell me that he is!" she pleaded as soon as our kiss ended

I didn't know what to say, and I didn't want to agitate her, she was still weak, but she deserved the true

"Love; when we took you out of the car we didn't find Alex, we don't know what happened to him"

"And what are we doing here? We must go and find him!" she started to cry and I embraced her

"The guardians and Elyon are coming, they'll helps us"

"But what if it's too late? I don't want to lose our baby"

"Neither do I, but we have to keep calm, you are weak and if something happens to you I'll really freak out, I need you fine to go and find our son" we heard the door and saw Elizabeth with a serious expression

"The doctor said you can go tomorrow night, but you have to remain in bed" she said

"But I can't! My son is missing as soon as I'm out of here I will go to look for him"

"This is your entire fault Cornelia, Alex is missing because you were a stupid, if I were you Caleb I'd go for my son and would never come back" then she left slamming the door

"She's right, you should leave me, I can't believe you forgave me already" she said sad, Elizabeth was so mean.

"Well there is something called love, and for love I'd do whatever, even forgive you with just one kiss" I told her and kissed her again

"We´ll be soon with our son I promise" and then we both fell asleep.

**What do you think? Review^^**


End file.
